My Dear
by YumeNoYosei
Summary: Arthur Kirkland arrive dans son nouveau lycée avec son grand frère, Alfred. Dès le départ il va faire la connaissance d'un garçon aux longs cheveux blonds plutôt ... énervant. Un garçon énervant qui cachait une souffrance... Et si les sentiments arrivaient dans cette histoire (surtout grâce à l'alcool !) ? Non, décidément, ils n'allaient pas du tout s'entendre... Gakuen, UA Yaoi.


BOUH ! C'est moi ! :D T'as eu peur, avoue ! Mouhaha !

Bref, aujourd'hui je reviens avec un FrUk fraîchement écrit ce matin… J'sais pas, je l'aime bien celui-là. Je trouve la fin un peu bâclée, mais je savais pas comment le terminer en fait… 22 pages, mon record ! Je sais qu'il est un peu long, mais j'avais pas envie de le couper en deux…

**Couple **: FrUk (Présence de GiriPan, de AmeCan et de très léger SpaMano et PruAus (mais vraiment très léger alors !))

**Univers** : Gakuen Hetalia ! UA quoi… :p

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient au papa d'Hetalia, l'histoire n'est que de moi, imaginé alors que je m'ennuyais dans ma petite chambre rouge.

Je préviens encore il doit sûrement y avoir des fautes, pourtant j'ai corrigé au moins trois fois, mais vu que c'est les vacances, mon cerveau fait la grève…

Vous avez pas trop chaud, vous ? :p

Sur ceux, bonne lecture à toi, jeune Pandawan ! J

My Dear

Arthur Kirkland se trouvait devant les grandes grilles de son nouveau lycée. Il soupira, que c'était ennuyeux tout ça... Il venait de déménager avec ses parents et son frère ainé dans cette ville perdue, qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Pas qu'il était très attaché à son ancienne ville, mais au moins, elle était moins grande et moins peuplée de jeunes sans cervelles.

- Thuthur tu viens ? Fit Alfred, son frère aîné.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, espèce d'idiot ?

Seul le rire bruyant de son frère lui répondit. Il fronça ses gros sourcils, vexé. Puis, non sans soupirer, il suivit son frère à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Arriver en cours d'année c'était très mal vu, puis ce n'était pas bon pour ses notes...

Une fois être passé au secrétariat, trop ennuyant pour vous raconter en détail, ils allèrent donc en cours, Alfred l'abandonna donc les couloirs de seconde, avec pour seul un au revoir un signe de la main. Comment faisait son frère pour avoir la capacité à s'intégrer partout où il allait en quelques minutes ? Décidément ils étaient très différents.

Il zieuta le papier dans sa main, dessus il y avait marqué le numéro de la salle dans laquelle son cours d'Histoire se passait, il était en retard de dix minutes, chouette. Il détestait être en retard, tout comme il détestait être le centre de l'attention. Trop occupé à lever la tête pour voir les chiffres sur les portes, il ne vit pas l'homme en face de lui et donc, se le pris de plein fouet. Il recula de quelques pas sous la violence du choc.

- Ma tête...

- Oh pardon, je t'avais pas vu. Fit une voix moqueuse.

Arthur leva la tête, préparant son regard le plus noir pour l'inconnu qui osait se moquer de lui. Il fut surpris par la face de son vis-à-vis. Il pensait qu'il aurait un sourire moqueur ou provocateur, mais la seule chose que son visage exprimé, ce fut de la surprise. Arthur fronça les sourcils, il était bizarre ce mec-là avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et sa barbe de trois jours... Il avait l'air plus vieux que lui, peut-être de l'âge d'Alfred... Enervé d'être ainsi regardé, Arthur prit un ton froid.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Cette phrase eut au moins l'effet de faire fermer la bouche de l'inconnu qui le regardait à présent avec une certaine colère au fond des yeux.

- T'es le nouveau de seconde ?

- Bravo t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Bonne journée.

Puis Arthur lui passa à côté, sans un regard. Il sentit le blond se retourner et le regarder. Mais il s'en fichait.

- Tourne à gauche, c'est la deuxième porte. Bonne journée ! Fit l'inconnu, joyeusement.

Arthur se retourna et lui lança son regard le plus noir, mais il ne tomba que sur le dos du blond. Non mais qui était ce type ? Il ne l'aimait déjà pas. Il soupira, il espérait vraiment que tous les élèves de cette école ne soient pas comme lui, sinon il n'allait pas passer une très bonne année. Il tourna quand même à gauche, par pure curiosité. Effectivement, la deuxième porte portait bien le chiffre indiqué sur son papier. C'était un hasard, un pur hasard...

OoO

Deux heures d'Histoire c'était long, encore plus long quand tous les regards étaient portés sur vous, que les autres murmuraient et que les filles gloussaient en vous regardant. Arthur tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda la cour. Bien sûr, à cette heure-ci elle était déserte.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte de la salle, faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves qui dormaient. Arthur tourna la tête pour voir qui dérangeait le cours. Le professeur prononça un « entré » d'un ton lasse. Arthur crut s'étouffer quand il vit l'inconnu de tout à l'heure, un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings quand son regard tomba nez à nez avec celui du gars. Qu'il l'énervait !

- Ah, c'est vous Monsieur Bonnefoy, je suppose que vous êtes là pour Monsieur Kirkland ?

Son cœur rata un battement quand il entendit son nom. Il fronça les sourcils, fusillant du regard le fameux "Bonnefoy" tu parles d'un nom en bois, c'était sûrement un Français. Il vit son prof se tourner vers lui, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Monsieur Kirkland, je vous présente Francis Bonnefoy, c'est le Président du conseil des élèves, il vous fera visiter l'école de fond en comble pour que vous vous sentiez le plus à l'aise. Veuillez prendre vos affaires et le suivre pour le déjeuner.

Francis Bonnefoy ? Quel nom bizarre. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus que ça et rangea le peu d'affaire qu'il avait sorti de son sac, heureux de pouvoir quitter quelques minutes plus tôt le cours qui était plus qu'ennuyeux. Par contre, il était un peu énervé de devoir passer la journée avec cet... Imbécile.

Ils sortirent donc de la salle, fermant la porte, Francis se retourna vers lui, un grand sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Alors comme ça, tu es Arthur Kirkland ?

- Bravo, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

- T'as que cette phrase à la bouche ou quoi ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi, avec tous les élèves qu'il y avait dans cette école, il fallait qu'il tombe sur lui ? Il le savait, il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin.

- Bref, je suis donc le Président du conseil des élèves, si tu as le moindre problème tu peux venir m'en parler. Je suis aussi en terminale j'ai 18 ans.

Il vit le blond lui tendre la main. Mais Arthur préféra croiser les bras et le regarder d'un regard noir. Francis quant à lui enleva sa main, tout en souriant. Non, vraiment, ils n'allaient pas s'entendre du tout !

OoO

Après avoir fait visité tout le lycée, ainsi qu'avoir déjeuné ensemble et connaitre les "potes" de Bonnefoy qui étaient assez... étranges, Arthur alla donc à son cours de math, cette fois-ci encore les élèves parlèrent à voix basses tout en le regardant. Il préféra tourner la tête vers la fenêtre.

Delà il pouvait voir le terrain de basket où justement, Bonnefoy jouait. Il le regarda faire quelques instants... Mon Dieu que ce gars pouvait se la péter, c'était horrible. Soudain leurs regards se croisèrent, Francis lui fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire hypocrite. Arthur tourna alors les yeux, essayant de ne pas rougir de colère.

- Heu... Excuse-moi, tu as un livre? Fit une voix timide.

Arthur porta alors son regard sur le garçon assis à côté de lui, il rougissait un peu, en lui montrant le livre dans ses mains. Ce garçon avait l'air... Peu sûr de lui. Il était apparemment asiatique, vu ses yeux bridés et sa peau blanche, ses cheveux noirs coupés cours... Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, une douce aura sortait du brun. Arthur fit non de la tête, ne voulant pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il vit le brun sourire et lui proposait silencieusement le sien, le mettant entre eux deux. Arthur fit donc un petit sourire pour remerciait le garçon, tiens, son premier sourire de la journée.

- Je m'appelle Kiku Honda, toi c'est Arthur Kirkland n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Tu es japonais ? Murmura Arthur.

- Comment tu sais ? D'habitude on me demande si je suis chinois à cause de mes yeux...

- Ton nom fait pas du tout chinois...

Kiku lui fit un grand sourire, heureux que pour une fois on reconnaisse ses origines. Puis ils portèrent leur attention sur le cours.

OoO

L'heure de Math' passa tranquillement, puis celle d'Anglais, une nouvelle fois, Arthur se retrouva à côté de Kiku qui lui passa son bouquin pour qu'il puisse suivre. Ils discutèrent discrètement. Au fil de la journée, Arthur commençait à apprécier Kiku qui était doux et très gentil. Pas comme l'autre imbécile de Bonnefoy.

Une fois rentré chez lui, ses devoirs fait il put enfin se reposer sur son lit, repensant à sa journée. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce nouveau lycée... Surtout cet idiot de Français, son sourire charmeur et moqueur était insupportable.

Il se tourna violemment sur le côté, enfonçant sa tête dans un oreiller pour crier sa rage. Pourquoi avait-il ce _stupid frog_ en tête ? Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui foutre son poing sur son visage de dragueur du dimanche !

- Grand-frère 'Thur ! Fit une petite voix en ouvrant la porte.

- Li ! Viens vite par ici.

Il vit le petit chinois pas plus haut que trois pommes courir vers le lit, puis sauter dessus. Arthur se mit à rire, chatouillant le pauvre brun qui se mit à rire. Ses parents avaient adopté ce petit Hongkongais alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, ils avaient toujours voulu un troisième enfant, mais sa mère ne pouvait plus en avoir, alors ils avaient décidé d'adopter. Il considérait Li comme son vrai frère, qu'importe qu'il ait des yeux bridés ou pas.

Après la séance de chatouilles, ils passèrent au moment gros câlin, allongé sur le lit. Alfred qui passait par-là, ne put s'empêcher de regarder la porte qui était ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Le super héros que je suis a pas le droit à un câlin, lui aussi ?

Li se mit à rire et défit son étreinte pour aller dans les bras grands ouverts de son autre grand frère. Arthur regarda la scène, se rappelant leur enfance où Alfred lui disait souvent pareil, puis ils avaient grandi et Arthur s'était renfermé sur lui-même n'acceptant plus les gestes tendres de ses proches...

OoO

Le lendemain, Arthur était parti sans son frère qui commençait la journée plus tard. Une fois qu'il avait déposé Li à la maternelle, car sa mère ne pouvait pas, il alla au lycée. Il marchait tranquillement, il était en avance de toute façon...

- Hey, Arthur !

Une voix qu'il connaissait, malheureusement que trop bien le fit soupirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cette voix criarde ! Pourtant il ne connaissait l'homme que depuis 24h... Il se retourna, prêt à lancer son plus beau regard noir, quand soudain il sentit un bras passait sur sa nuque, puis être sauvagement attiré vers un autre corps, plus grand.

- Tu m'as manqué ! Ria Francis.

- Hein ?! L-lâche-moi, idiot !

Il donna des coups de poing à Francis qui les évita tous, en riant. Arthur prit alors la décision de se mettre à la boxe dès ce soir... Quand le Français le lâcha enfin, il put mieux respirer.

- Arrête de froncer les sourcils, tu vas finir par ressembler à un vieux crouton à 25 ans...

Arthur lui lança donc son regard noir, le fusillant de son regard émeraude. Soudain Francis s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route, les bras baillant. Arthur qui ne sentait plus la présence dérangeant à côté de lui, s'arrêta à son tour et tourna la tête, regardant le blond qui le regardait avec la même expression qu'hier dans le couloir.

-Quoi ? Cracha Arthur.

- Je... Heu rien... Allons-y on va être en retard.

Il vit Francis mettre les mains dans ses poches et baisser la tête, ses yeux cachés par ses mèches dorées. Arthur le regarda donc ouvrir la marche avec un regard perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Il n'y a même pas cinq minutes il lui faisait des grands sourires débiles et là il était carrément différent ? Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, au moins il avait la paix ! Il le suivit donc, silencieusement.

Aucun des deux ne parla sur le reste de la route, Arthur regardait les paysages alors que Francis lui, regardait ses pieds.

Arrivés, ils se séparèrent, non sans un regard qui chamboula un peu l'anglais qui préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet Bonnefoy. Ce midi-là il déjeuna avec son frère, qui lui présenta des gens de sa classe. Comment avait-il fait pour devenir amis si vite avec des gens ? Kiku les rejoignit et salua l'Asiatique à côté d'Alfred, apparemment ils se connaissaient.

Il apprit plus tard qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble et que l'asiatique s'appelait Yao. Un grand blond avec un sourire flippant les rejoignit ensuite, serrant doucement le brun aux longs cheveux dans ses bras tout en répétant de joyeux "Yao-Yao !" qui firent sourire le Chinois. Son nom était Ivan, d'ailleurs, ils ne tardèrent pas, lui et son frère à se battre pour tous et n'importe quoi...

Puis ils retournèrent en cours, une fois de plus il se mit à côté de Kiku qui mit le livre entre eux.

Quelques heures plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin des cours de la journée. Kiku avait dit à Arthur de ne pas l'attendre, car il allait retrouver un "ami" à lui. Arthur se mit à sourire, il avait vu ce matin le fameux ami de Kiku, et vu la façon dont ils se câlinaient ils étaient plus qu'amis. Mais il n'avait préféré rien dire, Kiku lui en parlerait quand il le voudra. Il sortit donc de la salle, son sac sur l'épaule. Il tomba nez à nez avec Francis. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, ta journée c'est bien passée ?

Apparemment, il avait l'air de meilleure humeur que ce matin, Arthur en venait même à regretter le Bonnefoy calme et légèrement déprimé. Il leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras.

- Aussi bien qu'une journée normale. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

Francis se mit à sourire, il le prenait vraiment pour un con là ? Arthur commençait à perdre patience...

- Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'attends mon frère.

Arthur haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Ton frère ?

- Grand frère !

Il remarqua à peine la tête blonde à lunettes qui sortait de la salle de cours, en courant. Francis eût soudain une lueur de tendresse dans ses yeux, première fois qu'il voyait ça dans les yeux bleus.

- Matthieu, ne court pas tu vas...

Trop tard, le blond encore plus petit qu'Arthur trébucha et tomba au sol. Francis soupira et lui passa à côté, pour aider son frère à se relever.

- Rien de cassé ? Demanda Arthur en s'approchant.

Il vit le dénommé Matthieu (qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans sa classe d'ailleurs) rougir et baisser la tête. Ah ouais... Tout le contraire de son frère quoi...

- O-o-oui... M-merci.

Il vit les joues se coloraient de rouges. Il en était presque adorable, pas comme son grand frère...

- Si on rentrait tous les trois ? Proposa Francis dans un grand sourire charmeur.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta, de toute façon, ils devaient faire un bout de chemin ensemble pour regagner leurs maisons respectives alors bon...

Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, se battant souvent au grand regret de Matthieu qui se retrouvait à chaque fois entre eux pour éviter qu'ils ne se donnent des coups...

Décidément, ils ne s'entendaient vraiment pas du tout...

oOo

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines... Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il était arrivé dans ce nouveau lycée. Il n'aimait toujours pas les élèves à part Kiku et Matthieu, avec qu'il il aimait rester pendant les pauses et les cours. Malheureusement, Matthieu était adorable, mais son grand-frère beaucoup moins... D'ailleurs, tous les matins et tous les soirs, Arthur faisait le chemin avec lui et Matthieu... Sans parler que Francis venait voir son frère TOUTES les heures... N'oubliant pas de lancer quelques piques et sourires moqueurs à Arthur qui répliquait non sans haine...

Bref la vie suivait bien son cours... Mais quelque chose tracassait Arthur... Des fois Matthieu lançait des regards tristes et songeurs à son grand-frère qui essayait de le rassurer par des petits sourires faux... Pas qu'il s'inquiète pour ce s_tupid frog_ ! Non mais ho ! Mais c'était bizarre... De plus il arrivait encore à Francis de rester figé quand Arthur souriait, ou qu'il faisait certaines expressions ou n'importe quoi d'autres ! Pas que c'était très grave, mais c'était assez dérangeant de voir le blond aux longs cheveux changeait d'expression comme ça...

Ce soir-là, Arthur dû allait chez les Bonnefoy pour un projet qu'il avait en commun avec Matthieu et Kiku, malheureusement Kiku n'avait pas pu venir, car il avait eu un truc urgent à faire avec Héracles.

Ah oui... Kiku avait fini par lui parlait de son homosexualité et il lui avait même présenté le brun avec qui il l'avait vu plusieurs fois. Il fallait dire qu'Héracles, malgré son nom un peu spécial, était une personne très gentille et douce, comme Kiku ! Ils partageaient leur amour pour les animaux même si c'est vrai que le Grecque aimait souvent dormir... Il fallait dire qu'il était tout le temps endormit, à part quand Kiku était dans les parages... Arthur trouvait ça tellement mignon...

Donc, il se retrouvait chez les deux frères Bonnefoy, dans leur petit appartement. Ils étaient tous les deux au salon, pendant que Francis lui révisait dans sa chambre.

- T-tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Matthieu était toujours aussi timide...

- Oui je veux bien, merci.

Arthur lui fit un petit sourire chaleureux pour le rassurer, Matthieu lui rendit et se leva. C'est fou en deux mois tous ce qu'Arthur avait souri... D'habitude les seuls sourires qu'il faisait étaient pour ses parents et/ou Li, mais ça s'arrêtait là...

- J-je reviens...

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Non, non c'est bon, merci.

Il haussa les épaules et vit Matthieu disparaître dans le couloir pour aller certainement à la cuisine. Mal à l'aise, Arthur regarda autour de lui. Le salon n'était pas très grand mais il était décoré avec style et bon goût... Ça devait sûrement être la mère des deux frères, puisqu'ils lui avaient dit qu'elle était décoratrice d'intérieur... Il tomba sur la cheminée propre, au-dessus se trouvaient des cadres photos... Il ne put s'empêcher de se lever et d'y jeter un œil.

Dessus se trouvait plusieurs photos de Matthieu et Francis enfants, une photo de mariage de leur parent, une photo de famille, ainsi que d'autres photos. Mais une qui attira l'attention d'Arthur, fut celle tout à gauche. Il prit délicatement le cadre entre ses doigts pour mieux voir. Sur la photo se trouvait Francis légèrement plus jeune, il devait avoir pas plus de 15-16 ans... Il tenait la taille d'une très jolie fille aux cheveux courts, blonds et ondulés qui lui ressemblait légèrement. A leur pied se trouvait Matthieu qui souriait, en rougissant, tenant un ours en peluche entre ses bras. Il ne put empêcher un sourire tendre de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Son regard se reposa donc sur le couple qui était enlacé. Ils souriaient tendrement, il n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi épanouie sur le visage de Francis... Il sentit son cœur se serrer...

Il sursauta quand il entendit un plateau cognait contre la table basse en verre, il se retourna, le cadre toujours dans ses mains. Il se mit à rougir quand Matthieu le regarda, il était pris sur le fait.

- Je ...

Il vit Matthieu s'approcher et regarder la photo qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Son regard se voila soudain d'un voile de tristesse. Arthur se sentit idiot, il reposa le cadre à sa place et détourna les yeux.

- Elle s'appelait Jeanne...

Arthur regarda à nouveau Matthieu qui avait le regard perdu sur le sol, jouant avec ses doigts.

- Elle s'appelait ?

- Oui, elle est morte... Ça va faire deux ans.

Matthieu murmura cette phrase à voix basse regardant vers le couloir.

- Je... Je suis désolé.

- C'était la petite amie de Francis, je la considérais comme une deuxième maman... Il en était fou amoureux...

Une boule s'installa dans la gorge d'Arthur qui sentit son cœur se serrer encore un peu plus... Il baissa les yeux...

- Je... Je suis désolé...

- Tu pouvais pas savoir !

Matthieu lui fit un sourire joyeux, puis l'invita à commençait leur devoir. Malgré tout, Arthur eut la tête ailleurs tout le long de l'après-midi, même une fois chez lui il ne put s'enlever la photo de la tête... Soudain il se sentait vraiment triste pour Francis, il se surprit lui-même à ressentir de la compassion pour le français...

Cette nuit-là il ne dormit pas vraiment bien...

OoO

Deux semaines plus tard, Arthur passa à l'improviste chez Matthieu pour lui donnait leur travaille qu'il venait de finir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit il tomba nez-à-nez avec Francis. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Matthieu n'est pas là ?

- Non il est partit faire j'sais pas quoi.

Arthur fronça encore plus les sourcils, Francis n'avait pas l'air comme d'habitude...

- Ah mince... Tu pourras lui donner ça de ma part ?

Il lui tendit leur projet, Francis le regarda, puis lui arracha presque des mains. Arthur écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

- T-tout vas bien, Francis ?

- Ouep.

Le ton froid que Bonnefoy prit, ne le rassura pas... C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait ainsi, même son regard était plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Tu es sûr ?

- De quoi j'me mêle hein ? Cria presque Francis.

Il vit le blond plus grand que lui légèrement tituber, Arthur le retint de tomber, se collant involontairement à lui. Il renifla, puis grimaça.

- Tu as bu ?

- Bravo, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Cracha Francis.

Arthur le regarda, surpris et un peu blessé.

- Bon, le petit Anglais tu peux partir maintenant ! J'lui donnerais ton foutu truc.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me parles comme ça ? S'énerva Arthur.

Pour toute réponse, Francis se mit à rire, un rire moqueur qui lui serra le cœur. Il vit le français se diriger vers le canapé en titubant, il était sacrément plein... Il le vit s'asseoir et prendre la bouteille de vodka devant lui.

Arthur entrant et ferma la porte, puis il s'approcha du blond et lui prit la bouteille avant qu'il ne puisse la porter à ses lèvres. Les yeux bleus le fusillèrent du regard.

- Tu fais quoi, là ? Cracha Francis.

- Je t'épargne un aller simple pour les toilettes...

- J'en ai rien à foutre, rends-moi là !

- Non.

Le regard noir que lui lança Francis ne l'impressionna pas, après tout il était le premier à le faire... Il lui fit un sourire moqueur qui énerva encore plus Francis. Il avait la désagréable impression que les rôles étaient inversés.

Il vit Francis se lever violemment, se cognant à la table basse. Il se mit devant lui de toute sa hauteur, le regardant de haut. Malgré tout, Arthur ne céda pas et lui fit un regard noir.

- Rends-moi ça, tout de suite. Claqua Francis.

- Tu te mets un doigt où je pense, mon cher...

Toujours resté classe dans n'importe quelle situation... ! Malheureusement, Francis se rapprocha d'Arthur, qui recula. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le colle et Francis bourré l'avait bien compris.

- Rends-moi ma bouteille !

- Non !

- Je t'ai dit de me la rendre !

Puis Francis sauta sur Arthur qui lâcha la bouteille qui déversa son contenu sur le tapis... Mais ils s'en fichèrent, ils commencèrent tout d'abord par tirer sur les vêtements de l'autre, donnant de léger coups de pied, puis ils se donnèrent des coups de poing, de genoux, se griffèrent... Arthur avait beaucoup moins de force que Francis, heureusement que l'alcool l'assommait un peu, sinon il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Soudain le coup de poing que se reçut Arthur l'enragea, il poussa violemment Francis, qui tomba au sol. Arthur se mit contre le mur, regardant avec un regard haineux Francis qui ne bougeait pas. Il essuya le sang à la commissure de ses lèvres, avec rage.

Le rire carnassier du français s'éleva dans la pièce. Arthur le regard pitoyablement, à cet instant-là le blond lui faisait pitié.

- T'es vraiment pathétique... Cracha l'anglais.

Le rire s'arrêta. Il vit Francis s'asseoir, les jambes allongées, les mains sur ses cuisses. Il regarda tristement l'anglais, son arcade était ouverte et du sang coulé le long de sa joue. Le voyant aussi amoché, l'Anglais sentit sa colère s'envolait. Il soupira et partit dans le couloir, en quête de désinfectant. Quand il trouva la salle de bain, il fouilla dans la pharmacie et trouva tout ce qu'il fallait. Il revint en suite dans le salon où Francis n'avait pas bouger, il regardait le mur avec désespoir.

Il se pencha vers lui et commença par nettoyer le sang, puis l'arcade. Francis le regarda faire, légèrement perdu. Il avait l'air d'un enfant abandonné comme ça, mais Arthur ne dit rien préférant se concentrer sur la blessure.

-Ça fait deux ans... Murmura tristement Francis.

Arthur comprit immédiatement de quoi le blond voulait parler, son cœur se serra mais il fit en sorte de ne rien montrer, préférant faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

- Elle... Elle me manque...

- Je suis... Désolé...

Francis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Arthur se sentit tous chose... Le regard bleu était tellement différent de d'habitude, il y avait une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer... Soudain une main chaude se posa sur sa joue, il fronça les sourcils en regardant le Français qui avait l'air... Ailleurs.

- Tu lui ressembles... Tu lui ressembles beaucoup même...

Il vit Francis se rapprochait, Arthur recula doucement la tête, surpris. Que devait-il faire ? Il était complètement perdu, son cœur battait vite, ses mains étaient, il tremblait comme une feuille... Il se rendit compte qu'il était près, trop près... Il voulut bouger, mais son corps était comme figé...

- Jeanne...

Puis une paire de lèvres vint se poser sur les siennes. Arthur en fut tellement surpris qu'il sentit son bras tout à coup lâché. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, une main enserra son poignet... Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, il vit les yeux de son vis-à-vis, clos... Il comprit enfin dans la situation où il était... Il repoussa donc Francis qui le regarda avec tristesse.

Mais Arthur lui, était complètement perdu, il avait peur, il était tétanisé... Alors il se leva, même s'il entendit Francis prononçait son nom. Même s'il sentit la main sur son pantalon, il tourna le dos au blond toujours assis au sol et ouvrit la porte. Sans un regard pour Francis il ferma la porte et s'en alla en courant, loin de cet appartement. Dehors, il croisa Matthieu les bras chargés de sacs.

- Arthur !

Mais celui-ci lui passa à côté, la main sur sa bouche. Matthieu se sentit soudainement mal, il courut alors vers chez lui, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Quand il arriva devant sa porte il vit qu'elle était mal fermée. Il entra et la première chose qui lui sauta au nez, ce fut l'odeur forte d'alcool qui se déversait sur le tapis. Puis il fit Francis, assis sur le sol, les yeux cachés par ses mains, ses épaules étaient secouées de soubresauts.

- Grand frère !

Il lâcha ses courses et vint entourer les épaules de Francis qui continua à pleurer. Matthieu ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était passé, mais vu la réaction des deux hommes, les jours prochains allez être compliqué...

OoO

Arthur quand il arriva chez lui, claqua la porte et monta directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il enleva son manteau et se jeta sur son lit. Sa lèvre enflée lui faisait mal, mais il s'en fichait ! Il toucha sa bouche, quelque temps auparavant, Francis l'avait... Il l'avait... Embrasser...

Se rappelant de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, il se sentit rougir de honte et de colère. Comment avait-il ... !

Puis il se souvint du prénom qu'il avait murmuré avant de l'embrasser... Il fronça les sourcils de tristesse, ce n'était pas le sien qu'il avait prononcé... C'était celui de Jeanne...

Son cœur se serra, il se tourna vers le mur, essayant d'oublier les récents évènements. Il s'endormit, épuisé...

OoO

Le week-end était passé, et Arthur avait refusé de sortir de sa chambre, seul Li pouvait rentrer et rester avec lui. Il avait éteint son téléphone, car Francis n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler et de lui envoyer de messages comme quoi il s'excusait... Matthieu l'avait appelé aussi, il avait décroché prétextant être malade, pareil pour Kiku.

Demain on était lundi, il devrait aller en cours... Il allait croiser Francis c'était sûr... De plus, ils seraient seuls demain, car Matthieu partait avant car il avait un cours de latin. Il soupira, serrant son oreiller contre lui. Il avait mal au ventre rien que d'y penser.

Il effleura sa lèvre, elle avait dégonflé... Il avait encore l'impression de sentir la lèvre au goût alcoolisé sur ses lèvres... Il ne savait pas si c'était désagréable ou non... En fait, il était complètement perdu...

Il était sur d'une chose, c'est que Francis l'avait embrassé simplement parce qu'il avait trop bu et qu'il ressemblait un peu à Jeanne, c'est tout... Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, mais il fit mine de ne rien sentir...

OoO

Le lendemain, Arthur partit plus tôt dans l'espoir d'arrivé avant Francis. Il passa devant la rue qui menait à l'immeuble du français, il n'y était pas. Arthur soupira d'aise, au moins il pouvait retarder un peu le moment où ils se verraient. Surtout qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé, et que connaissant Francis, il voudrait des explications et s'excusait clairement, alors que lui ne voulait simplement plus l'approcher pour le moment.

Il se détendit un peu et remit son sac sur son épaule, un petit sourire satisfait flotté sur ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques mètres il vit une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s'arrêta, de la sueur coulée le long de son dos... Il baissa alors la tête et avança le plus vite possible mais une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qui l'arrêta.

- Arthur ! Je t'ai laissé plein de messages... Je...

- Désolé, je suis pressé. Cracha Arthur.

Il fit un geste de l'épaule un peu sec, pour que Francis le lâche. Chose qui ne se produisit malheureusement pas...

- Ecoute-moi au moins !

- ...

Que dire de toute façon ? Arthur soupira et se retourna, lui lança un regard noir. La tête que faisait Francis lui fit mal au cœur, ses yeux reflétaient tellement de désespoir... Ça lui brisait le cœur... Il préféra baisser les yeux, il ne pouvait pas voir le Français comme ça, c'était impossible...

Francis fit un petit sourire triste, il se sentait tellement con à cet instant-là... Il avait préparé des centaines d'excuses différentes, toutes plus sincères les unes que les autres, disant vraiment tout ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais une fois qu'il se retrouva devant l'anglais, il avait tout oubliées...

- Je...

Il cherchait ses mots... Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait été horrible, allant même jusqu'à se battre avec Arthur qui avait juste voulu l'aider... Le pire c'était qu'il l'avait embrassé, le prenant clairement pour Jeanne...

- Excuse-moi... J'avais trop bu et je...

- C'est bon, t'en fais pas. Maintenant je dois y aller.

Puis Arthur lui tourna le dos et commença à partir. Francis sentit son cœur se serrer, il l'avait vraiment blessé... Il était vraiment con... Il se mit à lui courir après.

- A-attend ! Attends-moi !

Mais Arthur accélérait le pas, depuis quand est-ce qu'il pouvait marcher aussi vite ? Il mit même ses écouteurs dans les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les suppliques du blond. Il était vraiment en colère contre lui, comment avait-il pu l'embrasser comme ça ? Il sentit ses yeux piquer...

Une main se posa à nouveau sur son épaule, le retournant plus ou moins doucement. Il garda les yeux ainsi que la tête baissés, il ne voulait pas regarder Francis qui lui enleva les écouteurs.

- Arthur... Pardonne-moi je voulais pas... Je ... J'étais tellement mal...

- C'est bon, t'es pardonné... Maintenant, j'aimerais vraiment ... Il se mordit la lèvre. J'aimerais être seul.

Sa voix avait tremblé, mais qu'importe, il avait vraiment besoin de ne plus sentir l'odeur sucrée de Francis, ni d'entendre sa voix, son rire... De voir ses yeux bleus, son sourire moqueur.

La main se leva et il sentit le français reculé.

- B-bien... Je comprends...

Arthur acquiesça et se retourna, remettant ses écouteurs et partit, laissant Francis en plan, au beau milieu de la rue.

Ce jour-là, Arthur n'alla pas en cours. Il préféra traîner dans la rue pour réfléchir. Il avait du mal à comprendre ses propres réactions... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était autant affecté ? Pourquoi revoyait-il, ressentait-il autant le baiser ? Pourquoi il avait espéré que ce ne soit pas le prénom de Jeanne que Francis prononce, mais le sien ?

_Il était amoureux..._

La révélation fut tellement grosse qu'il dû s'arrêter et s'accouder à un mur pour ne pas tomber. Lui ? Amoureux ? De cet imbécile ? Il écarquilla les yeux, c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'un homme pareil ? Il se savait homosexuel, mais delà à tomber amoureux d'un idiot... ! Il soupira, tout était si compliqué...

OoO

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il se savait amoureux de Francis, il préféra l'ignoré, faire comme si il ne l'était pas. Il lui avait pardonné et lui reparlait normalement. Leurs disputes continuaient, pour le plus grand malheur de Matthieu qui se retrouvait toujours au milieu pour pas qu'ils se tapent dessus. Les insultes fusaient, les regards noirs, les sourires moqueurs...

Quand ça devenait trop important, Matthieu demandait de l'aide à Alfred, le grand frère d'Arthur qu'il avait rencontré un midi à la cafet'. Il était le seul à pouvoir calmer le blond qui démarrait au quart de tour pour le plus grand plaisir du français qui adorait le faire tourner en bourrique.

Ce midi, Arthur marcha seul dans le long couloir où se trouvaient tous les casiers. Tous les autres élèves étaient dehors ou mangeaient. Il faisait trop froid pour qu'il puisse mettre le nez dehors. Il marchait donc dans l'intention d'aller à son casier pour déposer ses livres quand une porte s'ouvrit, il eut juste le temps de reculer pour ne pas se faire emplâtrer. Soudain il vit Francis sortir de la salle.

- Ah ! Justement, je te cherchais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans un placard à balais ?

- Suis-moi !

Il se sentit attiré dans le fameux placard, Francis l'y poussa à l'intérieur, entra à son tour et ferma la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _Bloody Wanker !_

- Du calme...

Il força Arthur à s'asseoir, il fallait dire qu'il y avait peu d'espace. Il prit place en face lui, leurs genoux se toucher, mais qu'importe au moins il faisait chaud ici. Soudain il prit un sac en plastique à côté de lui et le souleva devant les yeux d'Arthur.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Ça ? C'est notre déjeuner, mon cher !

Arthur écarquilla les yeux. La situation était carrément bizarre, il était tranquillement entre de marcher, quand un espèce de taré aux longs cheveux avait failli l'assommer à coups de porte et maintenant qu'il était enfermé à côté des balais et des produits ménagers, il lui proposait de mangeait ? C'était une nouvelle forme de pique-nique ?

- Je t'ai pris un sandwich ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau, parce que je sais que t'as horreur de tout ce qui est gazeux... Tes chelou tu sais ?

- Regarde mon frère manger dans un fast-food, tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai horreur de ça...

Francis se mit à rire et lui tendit son plateau-repas. Il lui avait pris une salade, parce qu'il n'aimait pas manger gras... Il se sentit touché par cette double petite attention... Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir... Heureusement que le placard était mal éclairé. Il regarda l'énorme sandwich et la boisson gazeuse qui constituait le repas du français, il grimaça.

- Bien ! Bon appétit ! Fit joyeusement Francis

- Ouais...

Puis ils mangèrent, tout en parlant de choses inintéressantes. Puis Francis regarda droit dans les yeux Arthur qui avala de travers. Il espérait qu'il ne rougissait pas... Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était amoureux du français, il passait son temps à rougir pour tout et n'importe quoi... C'était infernal.

- Quoi ?

Mais Francis ne répondit pas, il mit son doigt sur la commissure des lèvres d'Arthur et l'effleura. Puis il porta son doigt à sa bouche.

- C'est pas si mal pour une sauce à salade, même si je préfère la mayo'.

Arthur se sentit rougir, mais cette fois-ci de colère. Il avait beau l'aimer, l'envie de lui fracasser la tête contre un mur était toujours bien présente dans son esprit.

- Très drôle.

- T'es tout rouge, on dirait une tomate.

Arthur baissa les yeux et piqua une pâte dans sa salade, légèrement énervé.

- On dirait ton pote qui parle là.

- Antonio ? Ah oui, peut-être.

Francis se mit à rire, Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré. Cet idiot riait pour tout et n'importe quoi...

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Arthur avala une nouvelle fois de travers, il regarda d'un air surpris Francis qui croqua dans un bout de son sandwich.

- P-pourquoi tu demandes ça, d'un coup ?

- Ch'ai pas... Ch'ai peur qu'tu m'fache encore la chtête.

- Parles pas la bouche pleine, idiot !

Francis avala puis se mit à rire en s'excusant platement. Il n'avait jamais appris les bonnes manières ou

- Oh, veuillez m'excuser Môsieur-bonnes-manières.

Arthur leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, malgré tout il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Francis se mit lui aussi à sourire.

- T'es beau quand tu souries.

Arthur se mit pour de bon à rougir en écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il était au courant qu'il disait des choses gênantes ? Il prit une grande gorgée d'eau pour cacher sa gêne.

- _Stupid Frog_...

- _Sale rosbif_ fit Francis en français.

- Gnian gnian gnian.

La pause-déjeuner continua ainsi, ils s'envoyaient des piques encore et encore. Mais au final ça devenait presque un amusement pour eux. Même si Arthur ne l'avouera jamais.

oOo

Ce soir-là, il y avait une soirée Francis et Matthieu. C'était une soirée en petit groupe, il y avait Kiku et Héracles, Antonio et Lovino ainsi que Gilbert, un autre ami du blond, avec son "ami", Roderich. Il y avait aussi Alfred qui tenait compagnie à Matthieu qui passait son temps à rougir à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient.

Ils burent, beaucoup. Enfin, surtout le "Bad Touch Trio" comme ils aimaient s'appeler. Alfred aussi enchaîna les verres, sous les airs réprobateurs de son petit frère. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de fête... Surtout quand Francis passait la plupart de son temps fourré avec ses deux meilleurs potes à rires pour tout et pour rien.

La soirée passa et chacun rentra chez soi. Sauf Arthur, qui avait interdit à son frère de bouger tant qu'il n'aurait pas un minimum décuvé, si leurs parents les retrouvés torchés ainsi, il donnait pas cher de leurs peaux.

Enfin, lui n'avait bu qu'un verre, c'était plutôt Alfred qui allait prendre cher. De toute façon il était trop lourd pour qu'il le porte jusqu'à chez eux. Son attention fut attirée par Francis qui riait tout seul dans la cuisine, il soupira en prenant quelques verres dans ses mains pour ranger un peu. Il lança un regard à son frère qui dormait, la main contre l'épaule de Matthieu qui dormait aussi, la tête contre l'épaule de son frère. Il se mit à sourire, ils étaient mignons tous les deux...

Il entra dans la cuisine, et vit Francis rire encore comme un demeuré. Il se sentit soudainement mal de rester seul alors que le Français était bourré. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Moins fort, idiot ! Nos frères dorment.

Francis le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire joyeux, au moins ils n'allaient pas se taper dessus.

- Pardonne-moi, p'tit Thuthur !

Le regard noir qu'Arthur lui lança le fit rire de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci moins fort.

- Tu as encore trop bu... Tu devrais aller te coucher, je vais finir de ranger.

- J'ai pas beaucoup bu... T'es si méchant, Arthur ! Pleurnicha faussement Francis.

L'anglais leva les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il pouvait être énervant cet idiot. Il repartit donc dans le salon pour lever les derniers verres qui se trouvaient sur la table. Avant il prit une couverture qui se trouvait sur un fauteuil et la mit sur les deux blonds qui dormaient profondément.

Quand il retourna dans la cuisine il vit Francis en train de faire la vaisselle, malheureusement il était un peu gauche et n'y arrivait pas, Arthur le poussa gentiment et le vit à sa place.

- T'es gentil, en fait...

- Quoi ?

- Bah au début, quand je t'ai vu t'avait l'air comme un chien !

Arthur ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou être énervé. Il le comparait quand même à un chien hein...

- Heu... Merci ?

- Mais maintenant que j'te connais t'es tout gentil... T'es comme un chihuahua en fait. Au début agressif, puis après c'est un vrai amour !

- Je suis impressionné de voir que tu t'y connais si bien en race de chiens...

- T'es comme Jeanne...

Soudain, Arthur lâcha le verre qui s'explosa en mille morceaux dans l'évier. Francis le regarda surpris.

- Arthur ?

- Heu... Je ... Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu...

Il fit semblant de rire. Puis il ramassa les bouts de verre, faisant attention de pas se couper. Malheureusement pour lui, ses yeux se floutèrent, rendant la tâche un peu plus compliquée.

- Arthur ? Tout va bien ? T'es tout blanc...

- O-oui, oui j'te dis qu'ça va !

Il lui passa à côté et jeta les morceaux de verre. Puis il retourna faire la vaisselle. Son cœur était serré... Il avait une boule dans la gorge qui le gênait... Et Francis, lui ne se doutait pas du malaise qu'il venait de mettre entre eux.

Il prit une chips et croqua dedans, regardant face à lui, écoutant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

- Je suis désolé... Murmura Arthur.

- Hein ? Francis se tourna vers lui. Pourquoi ?

Il vit Arthur fermait l'eau et s'essuyer les mains, puis lui passer devant, la tête baissée. Francis fronça les sourcils et réussit à prendre le poignet d'Arthur, et le retourner vers lui doucement. Il garda la tête baissée... Alors doucement, avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait plus il passa sa main sur la joue d'Arthur, puis sous son menton et l'emprisonna entre ses doigts et lui remonta la tête.

Quand il vit les larmes s'écouler des yeux émeraude, il sentit son cœur se serrer. De son autre main il remit les mèches blondes en place pour mieux regarder Arthur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- L-lâche-moi... Je... S'il te plaît...

-Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'il y a...

- Je... Il n'y a rien, j'ai juste l'alcool mauvais, c'est tout.

Francis n'était pas dupe, il était certes un peu enivré par l'alcool mais il avait encore toute sa tête. De plus il avait observé toute la soirée Arthur qui n'avait bu qu'un seul verre. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Menteur.

- Je... Je vais y aller, je viendrais chercher Al' à la première heure demain, d'accord ?

Arthur recula, brisant leurs infimes liens. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air, qu'il fuit, encore. Francis s'énerva d'un seul coup, il en avait marre de voir Arthur, ainsi.

- Arrête de fuir un peu !

Arthur qui était en train de remettre son manteau se tendit. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, séchant ses larmes. Il était idiot, vraiment...

- Je ne fui pas !

- Alors pourquoi à chaque fois, tu pars hein ?! Tu pars et tu me laisses seul...

Arthur se retourna, voulant tout d'abord lui jetait un regard noir, mais quand il vit la mine triste de Francis il se résigna.

- Je ne te laisse pas... Je ... J'ai sommeil en plus...

- Tu mens, et le pire, c'est que tu sais pas mentir.

Arthur soupira, ils se connaissaient depuis trois mois, et en trois mois, Francis le connaissait déjà par cœur et lui était tombé amoureux du français... Tout allait vite, beaucoup trop vite.

- On reprendra cette conversation quand tu auras dessoûlé, d'accord ?

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, mais une main lui prit violemment le poignet. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se fit entraîner dans la chambre de l'aîné, qui le poussa sur le lit. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérait, le regard légèrement en colère lui faisait un peu peur, même s'il refusait de l'avouer.

- F-Francis...?

Il vit le blond se passait une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place. Chose qu'il faisait souvent quand il était stressé ou en colère.

- Francis, écoute, je veux rentrer chez m...

- Si tu veux partir, il faut me dire la vérité !

Arthur se releva, il commençait à s'énerver. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le retienne "prisonnier" et encore moins qu'on lui fasse du chantage. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Francis se mit entre elle et lui. Il était beaucoup trop grand pour qu'il puisse atteindre la poignée...

- Laisse-moi passé maintenant !

- Non, dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

- Mais y a rien, dégage maintenant !

Il voulut pousser Francis, mais on aurait dit que le blond avait décuvé, il avait retrouvé toute sa force... Arthur savait que c'était peine perdu. De plus, il sentit les larmes de nouveau revenir, il avait vraiment marre de pleurer comme une gamine ! Depuis que le Français était rentré dans sa vie, tout allait de travers !

- J'en ai marre maintenant ! Casse-toi j't'ai dit !

- Tu deviens violent là...

- Rien à foutre, laisse-moi partir !

- Tu vas réveiller Alfred et Matthieu...

Arthur soupira et essaya de se calmer, il avait raison. Il sentit une main caressait sa joue, mais il la repoussa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Francis fronça les sourcils.

Arthur baissa la tête, tous ces gestes, toutes ces attentions... Il commençait de plus en plus à se faire des films et à espérait que le blond ressente la même chose pour lui... Il voulait fuir, il voulait s'éloigner, oublier cet amour qui ne lui apportait rien d'autre que de la souffrance.

- Je ne suis pas _elle_... Murmura Arthur. T'entends ?! Il releva la tête. T'entends hein ? J'suis pas_ elle_ ! J'suis pas Jeanne !

Francis écarquilla les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'Arthur prononçait _son_ nom... Son cœur se brisa. Il baissa à son tour la tête, complètement bouleversé.

- Je suis pas _elle_... C'est ça mon problème...

Francis surpris, ne força même plus et laissa passer Arthur sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Avant qu'il ne se réalise compte, la porte d'entrée claqua. Il regarda la pièce, à présent vide. Il voulait lui courir après mais à quoi bon ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il ne savait même pas quoi en penser lui-même... Il s'allongea sur son lit et finit par s'endormir, l'alcool l'aidant.

OoO

Le lendemain comme promis, Arthur vint récupérer Alfred qui dormait encore comme un bienheureux. Francis au moins, il dormait. Il soupira de soulagement, au moins il n'avait pas de compte à rendre sur ce qu'il avait dit hier soir. Il se pencha sur son frère et le secoua doucement.

- Al', Al'... Réveille-toi, il faut qu'on rentre...

Il avait beau le secouer comme un prunier, le blond ne se réveillait pas. Il se tourna même de l'autre côté, serrant un peu plus Matthieu contre lui. Malgré tout, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se releva et soupira. Quand il leva les yeux il tomba nez à nez aveux ceux de couleur bleue. Il se mit à déglutir...

- Tu-tu dors pas ?

- Je dormais. Fit Francis, froidement.

- Ah... Je...

Il vit Francis se rapprocher. Arthur fronça les sourcils et recula. Il avait honte, tellement honte d'avoir dit ça...

-C-ça va, pas trop la gueule de bois ?

Il fit mine de rire, mais le visage beaucoup trop sérieux de Francis ne le rassuré pas plus que ça. Comme la veille, le blond lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Cette fois-ci il le fit s'asseoir sur son lit et se pencha en face de lui.

- Je ...

- Non.

- Non ? Fit Arthur, surpris.

- Non, tu n'es pas elle. Oui, tu es Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Un sale rosbif qui m'énerve.

Arthur baissa les yeux, il n'arrivait même pas à être énervé contre lui... Deux doigts entourèrent son menton, le forçant à relever la tête. La lueur dans les yeux bleus changea, elle se fit plus douce, plus triste aussi...

- Je l'ai aimé... Je l'ai aimé comme un fou, elle était tout pour moi, j'ai grandi avec elle, je me voyais déjà marié à elle, avoir des enfants, une grande maison et même un gros chien.

Ces paroles... Elles faisaient tellement mal... Elles étaient tellement douloureuses à entendre. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ? Voulait-il le voir pleurer ? Souffrir ? Quel putain d'idiot qu'il était.. Il voulut le repousser mais Francis prit son autre main et la posa sur sa propre poitrine, gardant sa main entouré à son poignet.

Arthur sentit le cœur de Francis battre vite, aussi vite que le sien... Et là, encore une fois il se sentit espérait... Quel idiot...

- Mais elle est morte, son cœur a lâché... De toute façon il était en mauvais état, alors cette vie que je m'étais imaginé, elle n'aurait jamais pu exister. Elle m'a dit avant de mourir d'aimer, aimer encore une fois. Au début j'ai pas voulu, je me suis enfermé derrière mes sourires et je me suis promis de n'aimer quelle. Avec le temps je l'es moins aimé... Mais je refusais d'aller voir ailleurs... J'étais comme... Mort avec elle.

Les yeux bleus commençaient à s'embuaient de larmes. Arthur se sentait si mal, pourquoi lui racontait tout ça ? Pourquoi à lui ? Au final il devait le voir que comme un ami... Soudain un sourire joyeux illumina le visage de Francis.

-Puis je t'ai vu, toi dans ce couloir, et oui c'est vrai tu m'as fait penser à elle, elle aussi elle était un peu casanière, elle agressait tout le monde… Mais elle avait un grand cœur… Puis j'ai appris à te connaître, pas parce que tu lui ressemblais, juste parce que tu me faisais me sentir _vivant_. Alors oui, cette fois-là où je t'ai embrassé, j'avais pas encore conscience de tout ça, c'est quand tu as voulu t'éloigner de moi que j'ai compris que tu devenais presque vital pour moi ! Au fur et à mesure j'ai commencé à penser à toi et plus à elle… Aujourd'hui je suis sûr d'une chose le seul que j'aime c'est _toi_. J'aime Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il rêvait n'est-ce pas ? Francis ne lui avait pas dit ça ? ...

Pourtant quand il vit le français s'approcher avec lenteur, les yeux clos il commençait à se dire qu'en fait, il ne rêvait pas. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin... Quelque chose en eux explosa, ce fut si doux mais en même temps si intense... Arthur passa ses bras autour du cou de Francis qui vint caler ses mains dans son dos, le caressant doucement. Leurs langues finirent par se toucher, tout doucement... Elles jouaient ensemble, dansant... C'était magique...

Quand ils se séparèrent Arthur cacha sa tête qui devait être rouge dans le cou de Francis qui se mit à rire. Lui aussi devait être dans le même état... Il serra contre lui Arthur, profitant de sa chaleur. C'était comme dans un rêve tellement c'était doux et surréaliste...

Soudain un raclement de gorge les fit revenir sur terre. Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent vers la porte où Alfred les regardait en souriant tendrement.

- Arthur ? On y va ?

- J-j'arrive !

Alfred acquiesça et s'en alla, les laissant seuls. Ils se regardèrent, se mirent à rire puis s'embrassèrent.

oOo

Deux hommes blonds se trouvaient devant une tombe fait de marbre noir. Leurs mains étaient discrètement liées ensemble.

- Voilà l'homme que j'aime, Jeanne. Fit le plus grand.

Une légère brise de vent vint caresser leurs peaux. Ils prirent ça comme un signe. Le plus grand déposa le bouquet, avec un dernier regard ils s'en allèrent. Quand ils sortirent du cimetière, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement...

Au final, cette histoire se finit bien ! Ils vécurent heureux longtemps, combien de temps ? J'sais pas. Francis décrocha son diplôme haut la main, Alfred fit de même, même si c'était pas très glorieux... Il avait fini par sauter sur Matthieu qui malgré sa timidité n'avait pas refusé !

Fin.

Voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! La fin est bâclée, je sais… J'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçu…

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? J

Mata Ne ! –Aru !


End file.
